


我的妃子来自西域（完）

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu
Summary: 其实这玩意儿里面什么都没有啊？？？





	我的妃子来自西域（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这玩意儿里面什么都没有啊？？？

刘筱亭自进宫以来就没见过那传闻中的天子。

虽然在外人看来他一进宫就封了妃，赐的住所又离天子居所最近，吃的穿的用的都是按接近皇后的规格给的，但过了小半个月，他连寝都没侍过，只能听见外头抬着步辇经过的声音。

刘筱亭知道自己不过是政治场上双方制衡的工具，封妃赐金只是为了给足西域面子而已，可怜他十六年华正好，只能藏在深宫里，寂寥一生。

呸，可怜个鬼，寂寥个鬼。

刘筱亭新婚当晚的确是没等到人，而是那皇帝老儿等他睡着了偷偷摸摸翻进宫院来，爬上他的床。

小黑兔子梦里迷迷糊糊的，以为还在别院里，任由略显冰凉的大手摸遍全身，胸前两点被玩了又玩，最后忍不住呻吟出声：

“九泰……唔”

身上的人舔舐的动作一顿，刘筱亭瞬间惊醒，睁着眼睛溢出几丝惶恐。

没想到皇帝突然冷笑出声，拍拍刘筱亭紧绷的小肚皮又色情地上抚：

“九泰？可是佳妃你的江南情人？”

黑暗之中深邃而锐利的目光直穿心脏，不是所有的帝王都有运筹帷幄的本事，但是刘筱亭知道，眼前的这个——一定有。

所以，他毫不犹豫地

照着人家命根子就踹了上去。

“叫你骗我！”

真当我听不出来你的声音了？

红色喜烛悄悄点亮一方天地，张九泰忍着不适赔笑着凑到刘筱亭身边，见人有要哭的架势连忙安抚：

“亭亭？别哭啊亭亭，我错了我不该瞒着你的，只是江南那块儿实在不好走，人心险恶，你若是跟着我再受点伤，可不得心疼死我啊。”

天生白净的皮相再加上温柔的语气，刘筱亭本来在眼眶里打转的眼泪又被印上来的唇瓣抹去，再恶的说辞也化在了肚子里。

“你若是还有下次……”

张九泰把眼眶红红的小黑兔子揽进怀里，轻柔地来回抚摸他的脊背：

“不会了不会了，我答应你再也不会了。”

春宵苦短，良人自知。

日子一天天过去，皇上不见佳妃的事也在后宫里传开了，原本嫉妒刘筱亭的几个嫔妃从眼红他，也变成可怜他，但却不知道她们心心念念的皇上在佳妃那儿夜夜留宿，晚晚笙歌，人家身上红痕是未消又添，很是苦恼。

这人心理一平衡就想去耍耍威风，几个心高气傲的，连张九泰都没见过几面的妃子就找上门去了。

因为刘筱亭是男妃，平时连给席太后的请安都能省了，更不用说跟后妃们见面。

所以等他面前环肥燕瘦站了一圈女性，除了母亲没怎么接触过这种生物的刘筱亭马上就慌了。妃子们特地挑了中午用完午膳来，小黑兔子正嚼着冰昏昏欲睡，情急之下把敞开的衣衫随意拢了拢就得出去见人。

说是见面，无非就是喝喝茶再呛两声，给个可怜的眼神，再炫耀炫耀自己见过皇上丰神俊朗英俊潇洒的模样。

刘筱亭生在草原，直爽惯了，听这些妃子弯来绕去打马虎眼儿，原本就熬不住的眼皮几乎快粘在一起，还得撑着下巴装作努力谛听的样子。

……

“好了，姐姐们能跟你说的就这么多，剩下的得靠你自己了。”

送走这群来示威的妃子，刘筱亭直接趴在软榻的小桌子上睡着了，等张九泰来的时候就得到了一只睡到打小呼噜的兔子，肉嘟嘟的脸颊挤出痕迹来，懵懂得可爱。

欢爱过后，张九泰摸着刘筱亭的头发哄着问他：

“今日那些人来有没有为难你啊？”刘筱亭有一下没一下地戳他肚子，回忆了一下今天的谈话又想起远在家乡老管事的担忧，不禁笑出了声。

“嗯？有什么趣事吗？”

刘筱亭摇摇头，眼睛发亮地看着张九泰：

“她们说你帅得惨绝人寰，我看不到真是可惜。”

西域和中原自上一次针锋相对后一直相安无事，直到边境又传来外邦人进犯的消息才让这难得的安宁失去平静。

边关将士的战死让百姓人心惶惶，民间开始风传是皇帝娶来的男妃与西域联系，一直在传递情报。而皇城内也悄悄蔓延起了佳妃不守宫规，与人暗通款曲的消息，听说是有底下人看见从不侍寝的刘筱亭身上都是玫红的吻痕，一看就是找了野男人留下的。

刘筱亭听张九泰的侍卫跟他说了这些事，心里不甚在意，他刚来的时候西域使臣的确来找过他，但是他在外人看来丝毫不受宠，不到一个月之后就连信都少寄过来了。

至于吻痕的事两个人心里最清楚，只不过从两国又开始暗地里发生摩擦之后，张九泰就很少来刘筱亭那儿了，有的时候刘筱亭守着红烛直到燃尽也没有熟悉的身影悄悄翻窗进来，最长有小半个月没有见面。

不过刘筱亭从身边加强的防卫看出来，张九泰这回是真的遇到麻烦事儿了，天子书房的灯火彻夜通明，不断有前朝官员落马，连放出刘筱亭私通消息的后妃也被抓了个干净。

每天都有皇家近卫在门口列队巡逻，刘筱亭出生于大漠，长在草原上，从小被灌输中原人奸诈狡猾、生性邪恶的思想观点，父亲称王，弟兄争斗他的也看了不少。若说不担心家里是假的，可来到中原情况却并非想象当中的那样，而张九泰又让他难做，索性顺其自然，反正高墙壁垒，守卫重重他也出不去。

又过了六个月，整整六个月，刘筱亭都没见到张九泰，只能晚上坐在屋顶端着酒杯邀月，遥望西方和正朝。

来保护他的侍卫倒是每天都会和他讲宫外形势，说什么皇上亲自带兵去了凉山一带；大将军肩膀受伤，秦太医整天在太医院里吵着要去边关；两个丞相又为如何处理俘虏打了起来……直到张九泰亲赴边关，杀退西域军队十里，签下百年友好合约这次暴乱才算结束。

不过等张九泰回来又不知道是什么时候了……

刘筱亭那天起得很早，高束墨发，红袍裹身，脖颈间戴着一颗乳狼的牙齿，整个人身姿挺立又有异域风情。

张九泰推开门的时候小黑兔子已经练完早功坐在树荫底下喝茶了，新移过来的桃树飘下两片稍尖的叶子。

“我的妃子来自西域。”

熟悉的声音响起，刘筱亭抿茶的动作一顿，立刻转头看向宫门口，张九泰看起来比半年前消瘦了很多，但眉眼间仍旧透露一股温柔。

“生得甜软温和。”张九泰走近，抚上刘筱亭的发际，“面颊丰润。”

“我的妃子来自西域。”刘筱亭站起来任由张九泰贴近磨蹭他的鼻尖，眼神扫过他的全身：

“眼眸澄澈明亮。”

“似水含情。”

刘筱亭眼里有些模糊，嘴角微微上扬，引来一个轻吻。

“我的妃子来自西域。”张九泰贴上刘筱亭的后背，双手箍在他的腰侧，舌尖舔上泛红的耳垂：

“腰肢纤细柔韧，身姿颀长。”

“我的妃子来自西域。”张九泰牵起刘筱亭的手，抹去人手心的汗又不住地摩挲：

“天性内敛善良，床间……”刘筱亭耳朵一阵湿热，轻轻一颤听见两字：“孟浪。”

躲开飞起一脚，张九泰正视刘筱亭的眼睛：“我的妃子来自西域，如今站我身前，将会是……”

刘筱亭突然被人打横抱起，空气里留下一声惊呼，和一句：

“我的皇后。”

我的妃子来自西域

完

――――――――――――  
对不起大家今天喝了酒脑子里都是汾河湾

新文已经想好了

这篇番外真的随缘了

附上文里炸鸡腿的打油诗：  
我的妃子来自西域，生得甜软温和，面颊丰润；  
我的妃子来自西域，眼眸澄澈明亮，似水含情；  
我的妃子来自西域，腰肢纤细柔韧，身姿颀长；  
我的妃子来自西域，天性内敛善良，床间孟浪；  
我的妃子来自西域，如今站我身前，将会是……  
我的皇后。


End file.
